bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the Mask of Masquerade
Behind the Mask of Masquerade is the 38th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Plot Alice finally returns and her memories are all hazy, as to where she has been. As Runo comforts her, Alice says she feels like sh'e become a different person. After that all the Brawlers, minus Alice are over at Dan's watching the news reports, about all the strange weather occuring around the world, then out of the blue Joe is challenged by Masquerade, to a battle for control of the Infinity Orb. Dan's decides to take on Masquerade in Joe's place, because Drago has evolved into an Ultimate Bakugan. Meanwhile at Runo's, Alice has disappeared again. Dan and Masquerade meet and the others realize, that it will be a battle between the first and second ranked brawlers. When the battle begins, the Brawlers learn that Dual Hydranoid has evolved into Alpha Hydranoid and Masquerade learns, that Drago has evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid. The battle wages on and neither side is giving way but the battle arena, is slowly being destroyed by the clashing powers of two powerful Bakugan. In the end, though Dan and Drago end up the winners. Masquerade finally sees that you don't always have to win, and Dan asks him to join the team believing, that they can help in the battle against Naga. But in a final twist, just as Masquerade is about to shake Dan's hand, he stops and lifting his hand up to his mask, Masquerade tells Dan that joining the team wouldn't work out, and he pulls off his mask. As Dan and the other Brawlers look on in shock Masquerade's hair colour changes, from yellow to red and falls down to rest at her shoulders. Masquerade has finally been unmasked, and his identity is none other than Alice! Featured Brawls 'Masquerade vs Dan Kuso' Masquerade sets Darkus Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs Dan sets Pyrus Ultimate drago: 550 Gs Masquerade activates the ability (Destroy Vanish) Drago: 550G- 0 Gs Dan opens his gate card Drago: 0G- 250 Gs Dan activates (Ultimate Dragonoid) (Drago: 250 Gs- 550 Gs) the battle ends in a tie Masquerade stands Darkus Alpha Hydranoid :550 Gs Dan sets Drago :550 Gs Masquerade opens his gate card (Hydranoid : 550G-750 Gs) Dan activates (Ultimate dragonoid) (Drago: 550G-750 Gs) (Hydranoid 750G-550 Gs) Masquerade activates (Triminal Trident) (Drago: 750G-450 Gs) Dan activates the fusion ability (Exceed) (Drago: 450G-650 Gs) Masquerade activates his fusion ability (Final Demolition) (Hydranoid: 550G-650 Gs) The battle ends in another tie Masquerade sets a gate card and throws Hydranoid: 550 Gs Drago throws drago: 950 Gs Masquerade activates his gate card (Wall lock) Drago 950G-550 Gs The battle ends in yet another tie Dan and masquerade both set a gate card and throw their bakugan at the same time (Drago 550 Gs) / (Hydranoid 550 Gs) Dan activate the ability (U'ltimate dragonoid') (Drago: 550G-750 Gs) (Hydranoid 550G-450 Gs) Masquerade activates (Triminal trident) (Drago: 750G-450 Gs) Dan opens his gate card (Drago: 450G-550 Gs) Masquerade activates (Final demolition) (Hydraniod: 550G-650 Gs) Dan activates (Exceed) (Drago: 550G-750 Gs) Dan wins Bakugan Seen *Alpha Hydranoid *Ultimate Dragonoid *Wavern (ball form) *Blade Tigrerra (ball form) *Preyas (ball form) *Angelo/Diablo Preyas (ball form) *Storm Skyress (ball form) *Hammer Gorem (ball form) Gallery bakugan_ep_38_1.png bakugan_ep_38_2.png bakugan_ep_38_3.png bakugan_ep_38_4.png bakugan_ep_38_5.png bakugan_ep_38_6.png bakugan_ep_38_7.png bakugan_ep_38_8.png bakugan_ep_38_9.png bakugan_ep_38_12.png bakugan_ep_38_13.png bakugan_ep_38_14.png bakugan_ep_38_15.png Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers